To Control Your Own
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: The BladeBreakers suddenly develop mutant abilities. "I know someone in the United States that would gladly help us control and harness our mutant abilities. We are not safe here after what happened in Hong Kong. We need help from the xmen." KaixRei LoganxKurt TysonXKitty yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Alienized

**Geirr:** hello everyone, I am sorry for the sudden disappearance. Things came up. But I am back and with a new story. An x-men and beyblade crossover fanfic. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Alienized**

The television remote hovered approximately three feet above Tyson Granger's head. No strings attached. Across from him sat his captain Kai Hiwatari, his eyes glowing red as they fixed upon the television remote.

Tyson growled, eyeing that same remote and swiped his hand towards it only to have it dance just out of his reach. Kai smirked. "Say the magic word Tyson," he sneered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Tyson howled in frustration and began to stomp his feet against the ground in a temper tantrum. "Enough Kai! Give me the god damn remote now!"

The Russian's glowing red eyes widened in mock surprise. "Well that wasn't asking nicely!" His blue brows furrowed and his gaze landed on the remote with concentration. It went up another few feet and hovered in that spot.

"Kai!" Tyson groaned. His eyes flashing light blue.

"Kai stop teasing him. Not all of us have total control of our powers like you do. We don't want Tyson unleashing another windstorm on us," a blond American teen pointed out, lounging across the couch with an old magazine opened before him.

Kai grunted and the red glow disappeared from his eyes. With that spooky glow gone the remote began to fall…directly on Tyson's head! "Kai! You did that on purpose," he howled. The light blue glow flashing through his eyes as a gentle breeze began to blow out of no where.

"So." Kai sighed.

"Tyson please calm down. This is all new to us. And we need to keep our powers in check. After what happened with Rei in Hong Kong we need to keep everything low key," the American soothed.

The blue light vanished from the Japanese teenager's eyes. And was replaced by hurt and sadness. "I'm sorry Max," he turned to the American and shrugged. "Kai just gets under my skin with that whole telekinesis shit that I just want to blow him out the window and send him to the Wizard of Oz!"

Kai laughed. "I thought I was the Wicked Witch of the West? Now I am poor defenses Dorothy?"

Tyson growled and fisted his hands. "Defenseless Dorothy my ass! You are the Wicked Witch of the West and I would gladly slam that fucking house down on you repeatedly!"

Tyson advanced forward, his eyes glowing blue and brighter with every advancing step. Kai jumped to his feet, a devilish grin plastered across his face. His Crimson eyes also began to glow red and he advanced towards Tyson.

The simple breeze from before began to pick up speed around them. Nearly ripping Kai's signature scarf from his neck. As the tension in the room grew, small glowing red tendrils of what looked like electricity danced up and down Kai's forearms and his upper torso.

Kai grinned. "Ever since my powers manifested I've been itching to beat the shit out of you and teach you a lesson or two," he sneered, pulling his fist back, building up the momentum.

"Enough!" Max shouted just as the two teens released their punches. A translucent purple wall materialized magically between Kai and Tyson. The Russian reacted immediately and pulled his back away from the purple wall. Where as for Tyson, his fist met with the purple wall with an audible crack.

Tears welled in the Japanese teen's eyes as he cradled his injured hand. "Max! What the fuck? That fucking hurt!"

Kai and Tyson both glared at Max. Max's eyes glowed a faint purple as he stared back at the two other boys. "I'm sorry guys, but you gave me no choice," he looked between the two teenagers. "If I take my shield down do you both promise to behave like actual civilized human beings."

"We're mutants now Max. Humans don't like us anymore. They're barely civil enough themselves though if you ask me."

"Tyson…" the American growled.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever!" Tyson threw his hands up in surrender and flopped down upon the couch.

Kai just growled and turned away.

"Good!" Max said, as his transparent purple shield disappeared. He leaned his body forward and snatched up the television remote that started this entire bloody mess. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see what is on. Hopefully something positive because your stupid fight has put me into a negative state of mind."

The television glowed to life as the three sets of eyes focused upon the riot on the screen. Max groaned in frustration. Building lay in wreck, fire sprouting up everywhere. People running in a panic! Some people not running at all but lay dead upon the pavement, their throats and guts ripped open as if by an animal.

Hong Kong…

Kai's eyes narrowed at the screen and a low growl vibrated through the room.

The camera panned over the devastating and horrific scene. Almost as if stuck in a war zone. The camera paused on a blonde haired woman in a formal pressed suit, microphone in hand, her facial expression calm and collected.

She opened her perfectly rouge painted lips and began to speak into the microphone. "I am standing here live in downtown Hong Kong. With all this destruction and death laying around me you would think that the Hulk had paid a visit. But you would be wrong. Nor was this Dr. Doom or Magneto. This destruction was caused by feral mutant and it was qu

ite unexpected. Everyone everywhere mourns at the loss of Rei Kon of the BladeBreakers. Rei went berserk here in downtown Hong Kong, revealing to everyone that he had become a mutant. A killing murderous mutant!"

Tyson laughed mockingly. "She speaks of Rei as if he is dead!"

Kai growled and crossed his arms. "Because in her eyes and most of the world's eyes being diagnosed as a mutant is just as good as being pronounced dead!" He glared daggers at the woman on the screen. "When I get my hands on her I'll make sure she wishes she was dead," he insisted.

Max sighed. "Don't Kai. Don't ever say that. You'd be giving humans more reason to fear and hate us," he crossed his arms and burrowed into himself and frowned. "It's hard to believe that not long ago everyone adored us."

Tyson jumped to his feet and smiled. "Well they still adore us Maxxie! Just the anti-mutant haters don't."

Max sighed. "Wow Tyson, you didn't make it any better."

"Enough you two. Who cares what people think. We all know that Rei did not mean to do what he did. He wasn't in the right state of mind. But we are going to be there for him. Every step of the way. We are a team and have eachother's backs," Kai informed.

Tyson blanched slightly. "You're right Kai. He would do the same for us," he walked to the window and pushed back the curtains slightly. "But what we are trying to protect Rei from will be very difficult. I mean Rei committed murder. He massacred twenty people right in front of us and we did nothing but stand there."

The Russian reached forward and shut the curtain and glared at Tyson with glowing red eyes. "He couldn't control himself! He wasn't sane at the time. He needs help! And I will do whatever it takes and no matter the amount of money to get him the help he needs and to feel safe."

Tyson clenched his fists. "Well he is your boyfriend so of course you would do all that for him! What if it was Max or I, huh? Would you seek help and safety for us? I don't believe you would! Rei is your one and only. He is your favorite! I-"

Kai lashed out and pushed an invisible telekinetic force at Tyson causing the teenager to lose his footing and fall backward. "Enough Tyson! I will not have you attacking any of us Vera lily or physically!" His brows drew together, his hand outstretched towards the fallen teen, fingers clenched as an invisible force held Tyson to the ground. "Now I know you are panicked. We all are but we need to calm down and put our heads together to get out of this mess," he released his physic hold on Tyson, his eyes returning to their natural Crimson color. "And for the record," he said as he turned away. "You guys are still my friends. And what I would do for Rei I would do for you as well. You all came to me in my time of need. I would never abandon any of you."

Tyson slowly lurched to his feet and verbally groaned aloud. "Fine. Whatever," he grumbled."But Kai, where are we going to find help for Rei? I mean there are so many anti-mutant groups out there. They lay one hand on Rei and they'll tear him to shreds!" Max said.

Tyson laughed sarcastically. "Not unless Rei gets to them first. They will be dead before they blink!"

Another invisible force abruptly knocked Tyson back down to the floor. "Shut your god damn mouth Tyson!" Kai growled releasing the invisible force from Tyson. He turned to address Max. "I know someone in the United States that would gladly help Rei and us even, to control and harness our newly gifted powers. I am going to try and get a hold of him tonight and make arrangements. I've already got the Chief looking for a secured phone line we can call him on. I do not want us being tracked." Kai moved towards Rei's room but paused in the hallway. "So stay put. Just watch TV, don't open the curtain, answer the door or pick up the phone. I want no one finding us. We are not safe." And with that he turned and left the room.

"Yes mother!" Tyson grumbled.

Max just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

 **Geirr:** I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I will be getting back to my other stories as well. Please leave a comment, I would like to hear what you all think. I have the next 6 chapters already written and typed up.


	2. Chapter 2: Face to Face

**Geirr:** Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Face to Face**

Logan, code name Wolverine, stood outside the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Out in the middle of Westchester Country, things were quiet for miles around and Logan knew this for a fact because two of his mutant powers was having an a cute sense of hearing and smell.

This little heaven was like a sliver of home country for him. Close with nature. He took a deep breath in channeling the scents that surrounded him. All was good until a particular scent hit him. Cyclops. Scott Summers.

"Are you ready Logan? Professor Xavier will be out soon. Says we have to get there pronto. One of the rookies will be recognized immediately. So we need to hurry, go in and grab them and then leave."

Logan spit the butt of his cigar out and ground it with the heel of his cowboy boot. "All is good Scott." He rested his burly hand on top of the hood of the antique Rolls Royce he was leaning upon. "She's already started and ready whenever Charley gets out here." He caresses the hood of the car before opening the door and climbing into the passenger seat.

Scott followed suit and climbed into the drivers side. He let out a sigh. "I know you did t want to come Logan but Professor and I thought it best to have you there. See one of the kids he-"

Logan cut Scott off with a wave of his hand. "I watch the news, shades. I am not a hermit. The one kid went berserk and killed twenty innocents. Sounds like Deja's but to me," a dark look glinted across Wolverine's ice blue eyes as he watched Professor X wheel himself down the ramp in front of the mansion. "You just want me there to babysit this little underwrite for y'all."

"Not babysit Logan. This kid just came into his mutant abilities, he can't control himself. He gets black outs and memory loss," Scott Summer's raised his brows above his ruby quartz sunglasses. "Sound the least bit familiar to you?"

"Hmph!" The Canadian grumbled.

"So who are these kids Professor?" Cyclops asked when the telepath arrived. He shifted the car into drive and began to pull away from the estate.

"The boy who contacted me is named Kai Hiwatari. I had some unsettling run ins with his grandfather Voltaire in the past." He leaned forward, tenting his fingertips together. "He was the team captain for a beyblading team called the BladeBreakers in the past," he informed.

"That's that sport where spinning tops battle right? They call themselves bladers I believe," Cyclops asked.

Profess X nodded.

"Stupid child's game," Wolverine grumbled under his breath.

"Logan please!" Professor Xavier voiced. "Now over the past year each of the team members have developed special mutant powers. Kai himself is a telekinetic like Jean. He seems to have the most control over his powers in the group. Then there is the Japanese boy Tyson Granger. He has the ability to control the wind."

"So like Storm?" Scott asked looking at the Professor's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Not exactly. From what Cerebro has found Tysoncan only control the wind and air currents. He cannot control the weather like Ororo can. Moving on…Max Tate has more of a defensive ability. But with time and practice I believe he can use it offensively one day. He is able to mentally generate purple walls from no where. And they are like shields. These walls can deflect bullets and other artillery."

Then Charles Xavier became quiet suddenly. "And Rei…" His brows furrowed. "I am sure you have all see the news and the devistation over in Hong Kong?"

The other occupants of the car nodded but remained silent. "The mutant responsible is Rei Kon. I have also been informed that is is Kai's lover."

"So what if the kid is gay. Elf and I are together. Why inform us?" Logan asked.

"Because Logan, Rei's mutant ability has heightened his animalistic instincts. He has become extremely protective of Kai and lashes out if the lad is harmed."

Logan nodded. "I see."

"Yes. It seems Rei's powers range more on the animal side. And out of the four he is the only one who physically mutated. Probably shocking him. He has large sharp fangs and claws like that of Sabertooth."

Logan bristled at the mention of the evil mutant's code name. But he kept silent.

"Black markings suddenly appeared across his body almost like a tiger's markings. His eyes are dilated like that of a cat's. His senses have also been heightened. Probably as strong as yours Logan. And a minor healing factor as well. I was thinking that Rei could shadow you and you become his mentor. The kid has been through a lot and from what Kai has told me, is not coping well with these changes. Physically and mentally. And with his mutant ability being so similar to yours, you may be able to help him control the animal inside."

"And what if I can't?" Logan asked.

Xavier sat back in surprise. "Well I am 100% sure you can help the lad. And with psychology lessons from myself I am sure he will grow to control his powers and hopefully one day come to terms and cope with the destruction that he caused in Hong Kong. He has a long road ahead of him to heal. Luckily he has his friends and his lover that will not part from his side."

The car grew quiet after that as the miles stretched on. Logan leaned back into his seat and starred off into space thinking. 'Poor Rei.' He couldn't remember that f

ar back into his past to understand how Rei felt. Well yes he acquired his mutant abilities at puberty but he could not recall how he got them and whether or not he reeked havoc like Rei did. He glanced behind himself at Professor Charles Xavier. And because of that man he was able to recover some of his past as well as caging his inner beast.

Logan just hoped he could be of some help to the young boy. Sure, his past was littered with murder, espionage and crimes the he wishes he could forget. But it is because of those mistakes that molded him into the man he is today. With the help in the strangest of places he never thought would work. Like his friends, the X-men.

He blushed slightly as he looked out the window at the approaching airport. And especially a certain furry blue x-man to be exact. He never thought he would find love and happiness again. Never thought he deserved such a thing. Until Kurt Wagner, code name Nightcrawler (or as Logan like to call him 'Elf'h came into his life.

Love finds its way into your life in the strangest of ways. Logan's just happened to be a goofy blue demonic-looking mutant.

He shook his head vigorously to clear his thoughts. He'd think about the Elf another time. Now he had to think about this Rei kid and what he could possibly do to help. Sure, he was a teenager, nearly twenty years of age, but to Logan he was still a kid. And he wasn't the best with kids.

Kurt jokes with him, that people don't approach him because he is a grumpy old man. Logan smirked to himself. So what if he was, he's lived the years to prove it.

But hopefully he had the years and patience to help Rei out.

"Don't over think this Logan. You will be able to help Rei more than you know. And I think you will get along just fine with Kai. You two have a lot in common."

Logan just slightly in surprise and turned and glared at the telepath in the back seat. He sneered. "Stay out of my head Charley!" He growled through gritted teeth.

Charles grinned childishly and shrugged. "Sorry. But your mind was just racing none stop. I could barely block out your thoughts."

Logan narrowed his eyes slightly. "Try harder next time."

"We're here," Scott announced putting the car in park before the airport entrance. "Shall we go? I believe they should be unloading now."

" when? Let's go meet our new students!"

Rei twitched slightly in Kai's arms as they sat waiting at the baggage carousel. His hands wrapped tightly in gauze and buried in the folds of his thick jacket. His eyes closed tightly shut.

Kai massaged his lover's shoulders gently, trying to relieve the tension hiding there. His eyes were sore and blood-shot due to lack of sleep and constant worry. The Russian placed a kiss upon the neko-jin's forehead. He smiled slightly feeling the younger teen relax in his arms.

"Thanks Kai," Rei muttered.

Kai moved slightly and placed his hand beneath Rei's chin, forcing the dark haired teen to look at him. Kai noticed Rei's now forever slotted golden eyes looking at him with pain and regret. Faded black markings decorated the neko-jin's face, some lines blending perfectly in with his ebony black hair. His mouth hung slightly open exposing longer than usual canines. "Everything is going to be okay my love. I was able to find help, for all of us."

Rei's eyes became half lidded as he looked away. "Kai…I killed and murdered innocent people back there. No one will be able to help me. That will forever be imprinted into my memory. I took the lives of fathers and mothers, sisters and brothers. I knew it was bad too. I knew it was just plain wrong. But I still did it," a tear escaped through clenched eyelids, sliding slowly down his cheek and over the black markings. "I'm a murderer Kai. I ended innocent lives. I do not deserve to live!"

Kai pulled Rei towards his chest and held the sobbing mutant tightly, rocking slightly. "Rei it was an accident. I will help you. Professor Xavier will help you. What happened was bad yes, but it is in the past. We can mourn and pray for them. But the best you can do for them is learn to control your mutant powers so that this doesn't happen again. I will never leave your side. I will be with you every step of the way and so will your friend."

Rei sighed and buried his face into Kai's jacket.

"Kai I cannot control it. Whenever something gets me furious a haze washes over me. And the something just pushes me back and takes control. And as this demon me takes control and tears everything in it's path, I am still there, on the sidelines motionless. Unable to move. I can't push through and take back control. And in the end blood is still on my hands."

Kai tightened his grip on his lover, holding him protectively. "Rei…" He muttered.

Rei stiffened suddenly. A low growl reverberated through his body as he turned in Kai's arms and bared his fangs at the approaching trio. More specifically at the shorter harrier man in that trio.

The man stepped back and raised his hands in surrender. "Easy kid. I mean you no harm, to you and your friends. I just want to help."

Rei flinched, surprised, backing up into Kai's arms. "I…sorry. Yo just don't smell right."

Tyson and Max stepped forward eyeing Rei with concern. "How can someone not smell right Rei? That's just weird," Tyson laughed.

"Tyson! Enough!" Kai barked. He looked from the annoyed teen to the newly approached trio. "Professor Xavier…it's nice to see you again. I am really happy I was able to finally get through to you this time."

One of the men was bald and sitting in a wheelchair. He wore a genuine smile of concern, his eyes travelled to the shaking young mutant in Kai's arms. He could feel the emotions sweating off the teen like a raging river. Mixed emotions. Fear, anxiety, depression. More negative than positive, Xavier noted with surprise.

He closed his eyes and mentally prepared a small soothing gift for Rei. He mentally planted the small package within the teen and smiled when he noticed the shaking diminish in Rei's body and his eyes drifted closed. His face showed no signs of stress or pain, which made Charles even happier.

Kai gaped as he felt his boyfriend's sudden slack weight against his own body. He looked at the Professor with concern.

"I only encouraged him into a peaceful nap. His mid was racing with pain and confusion. I thought it would be easier on him if he napped while we all settled in." Charles Xavier turned his chair towards the exit of the airport. "Now let us head out to the car and head to the mansion to get you all settled in. You must be exhausted and hungry."

"Food?" Tyson exclaimed.

* * *

 **Geirr:** I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. It'd be greatly appreciated! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3: The Way I Am

**Geirr:** chapter 3 is now up for you all the enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Way I Am**

"You can leave his side just for a second Kai. He is safe here. And that dream pill Charley fed him will keep him snoozing into the night. You need food to recharge," Logan informed, leaning against the door frame. Rei was curled up beneath the comforter, sound asleep. Looking at peace for the first time.

Kai looked from his slumbering boyfriend to Wolverine. "I'm sorry Wolverine. But I will not leave his side. I left it once and…" He flinched at the memory, Crimson eyes traveling back to the slumbering neko-Jin. "And it did not end well."

Logan nodded and crossed his arms. "I know that feeling Kai. Trust me. I have someone who means a lot to me. And I will do whatever I can to protect him."

Kai caressed his sleeping tiger. The neko-Jin began to purr.

"He is surrounded by people here that will put their lives on the line to protect him. So you have nothing to worry about. Leave him here to rest. He will never be alone here. Now come and get some food."

* * *

The devilishly handsome (no pun intended) Kurt Wagner sipped from his teacup like a royal. His glowing yellow eyes scanning the occupants around the table. Blue spade tail twitching restlessly.

The BladeBreakers sat on one side of the table, minus Rei who was still asleep in his room. The X-men on the other side? However only a few of the x-men were present. Wolverine, Charles Xavier, Cyclops,Storm, Beast, Jean Grey and himself.

After names were exchanged all eyes fell onto Professor Xavier. He smiled. "Thank you again for contacting me Kai. I will do what I can to help you all. This school is now your home, and everyone inside will now be your friends and family. So please feel at home here." His gaze landed on the dark skinned goddess Storm. "Now BladeBreakers I will be pairing you up with a fellow x-man. They will be your mentor and teach you everything they know. Storm.."

Ororo got to her feet gracefully. "Yes Professor?"

The Professor's gaze then went to Tyson. "And Tyson. I will pair you two together. Your powers are very similar. Ororo has had years of practice and I believe she will be an excellent teacher." The two nodded in agreement.

The the Professor looked at Kai, then Jean. "With similar powers as well. I believe Jean and Kai would be perfect together."

Kai glanced over at the red head and nodded a slight greeting. Jean Grey acknowledged the greeting.

With that settled Professor Xavier then looked to the blonde, Max. "Ah Max. I do not have an x-man with similar mutant powers such as yours. However I do believe I know someone smart enough to come up with a training regime in order for you to ,aster your powers." The bald man scanned the crowd before landing his gaze upon the Beast. "Hank McCoy."

The Beast grinned a toothy grin. "Yes sir! I can take on that challenge and help Max understand and control his mutant abilities."

Max gave the blue furred mutant a thumbs up. "Coolio!"

"And for Rei…" Professor Xavier said, causing everyone in the room to become quiet. "I think Logan would be the perfect mentor for him."

Jean smiled. "I believe you are correct Professor. Logan will be able to help Rei immensely!"

"Thank Jeanie," Logan said. "I'll do what I can to help the kid."

Professor Xavier leaned forward. "Now I think it is time to begin some of your training. First we will take each of you down to the danger room and let you all show us your powers in action and how much control you have over them," he paused shifting his hover hair towards Logan. "Logan could you please go and retrieve Rei. I will gently awake him and mentally inform him of his location and yourself. Please and thank you."

Logan nodded but notice Kai stiffen with anxiety out of the corner of his eye. The Professor noticed too and nodded calmly at the phoenix. "Do not worry Kai. Rei will be alright and safe with Logan. You will see him soon." Kai relaxed slightly and nodded once.

And with that final statement everyone filed out of the large room, leaving only Logan. Logan turned in the opposite direction and headed for the living areas of the old mansion.

He climbed several flights of stairs until he reached the highest level. The guest sleeping quarters. Each dark wooden door was closed except for the double French doors at the end of the hallway. These doors led to the shared suite of Kai and Rei.

The door was slightly ajar, lights turned the large suite an antique ornate four-poster bed sat upon a small Dias in the center of the room. Red velvet curtains surrounded the bed, but at this time they were pulled back revealing the thick blankets and mountain of pillows piled on top of the king sized mattress.

In the center of this mattress lay Rei Kon, curled beneath the heavy blankets. He was still slumbering, breathing lightly.

Logan placed his palm upon the door and gently pushed it open. Making a gap big enough for him to get through and into the room.

Suddenly the mutant in the bed shot upward, his golden slotted eyes landing immediately on the older mutant. Logan stilled his movement and watched Rei cautiously. Rei did the same.

Rei's nostrils flared several times, scenting the unfamiliar room around him. His eyes darting quickly around the strange place but always going back to the stranger in the room with him.

Logan's nose twitched, as well as his ears. He could scent a faint smell of blood coming from Rei.

"Logan's?" The neko-Jin questioned, his voice ringed with confusion and slight fear.

The Canadian released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Yes. That is me. I see Charley told you me name."

Rei finally blinked and took a deep breath. The confusion not leaving his face. "I guess." He shifted in the bed, throwing his feet over the side of the bed.

Logan's blue eyes widened with shock as he eyed Rei's feet. They were mutated. They were bare, faint black stripes crossed on top of his feet. They were slightly bigger than the average teenager's. But what shocked Logan more were the deadly lethal curved claws replacing each toenail on ever toe.

The Canadian's eyes travelled up the boy's body as the young mutant stood. He wore shredded jeans that hung low on his hips and a thin black tank top exposing well defined larger than normal arm muscles. These arms were also decorated with the black tiger stripe markings. At the end of each wrist was a bandaged hand. The bandages were crusted with dry blood.

Logan noticed Rei eyeing his bandaged hands with disgust, before remembering that Logan was in the room with him. "Sorry…let me change these first," he mumbled.

He sat back down upon the bed and reached underneath it and pulled out a small box. Inside the box was fresh gauze and pins. He removed items and set them beside his hip. He then prepared to unwrap the soiled bandages and dropped these on the floor at his feet.

"I'm guessing you know what I've done?" Rei asked as he dropped the last of the dirty gauze on the floor, revealing his mutated hands.

His fingers were long and thin. Instead of fingernails, thick keratin grew outwards from the nail matrix. They were approximately one each long and curved and ended in a deadly point. They reminded Wolverine of Sabertooth's feline claws. They looked like nothing you should find on a human body.

Rei cleared his throat, causing Logan to look up suddenly at the teen. He was caught starring. He just shrugged remembering the boy's earlier question. "Look kid I know what you did. It's bad and I am sorry that it happened to you." He crossed his arms across his wide chest. "However we have something in common." Rei's eyes widened with skeptics. "I too have a really sketchy past. Most of it I do not remember, but that is another story. Now all that matters is that that is behind me. I wasn't in control of myself and neither were you. What does matter is you are speaking help. You are here and safe and with friends. The Professor will do all he can to help you, just like he did with me. No matter your past, he Professor and everyone here sees the good in everyone."

At this point Rei had finished bandaging his mutant hands. He hissed slightly in pain, as blood blossomed slowly near his newly wrapped fingertips.

Logan raised a thick black eyebrow questioning lay.

Rei sighed, slowly getting to his feet. "Sorry, I can't control it. My claws are protactile claws. Meaning they partially hide in my fingertips. They're retractable. However I am not used to the new muscles there and my instinct just randomly releases them from time to time. They grow out so fast they rip the skin around them and it hurts."

Logan nodded in understanding. "I know that feeling." He lifted a clenched fist and tapped his pointer finger upon his rough knuckles.

The neko-jin's mouth fell open and he nodded. "Right! I forgot. You're Wolverine," he smiled slightly and looked down at his bandaged hands. "You have claws too. Probably just as deadly."

Logan shook his head. "They are only as deadly as the wearer."

Rei sighed.

"Now. Get up and let's get going. We are going down to the danger room to train."

* * *

 **Geirr:** hope you all enjoyed. Reviews would be great!


	4. Chapter 4: Empty Walls

**Geirr:** enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Empty Walls**

Rei gingerly stepped off of the elevator with Wolverine beside him. The shiny metal floor freezing beneath his bare feet. The long sterile hallway was spotless and shiny. His sensitive nose twitched slightly, surprised to not smell anything. The hallway was dead quiet and bare as well.

Logan peered over his shoulder at the teen and smirked. "Surprising not smelling anything at all, huh?"

Rei just nodded and followed the older mutant down the silent hall. His eyes wandering the entire time. But nothing new or interesting appeared. It was just the same thing. Shiny metal floor. Shiny metal walls. Shiny metal ceiling. And a few shiny metal heavy-duty looking doors every now and then. Shiny metal everything…

"Where are my friendship? Where is Kai?" Rei asked.

Logan continued to walk. "They are with the Professor and the other x-men in the danger room training. That is where we are heading now," he informed.

The two grew quiet as they continued down the hall. Rei kept his bandaged hands at his side. He winced in pain as he felt his claws lengthen suddenly. He felt the warm trickle of blood on his fingertips. The neko-Jin frowned down at his hands.

"you'll get used to it," Logan said.

Rei looked at him slightly confused.

"The pain I mean," Wolverine continued. "You'll get used to the slight pain. That's the down side to having a healing factor. You can heal from just about everything but the pain will always be there."

"What about the murderous rage? And the uncontrollable wild animal in my head? The constant fear? The need to fight or flight?" Rei asked in a monotone.

Logan stopped before a latte double door with a gigantic 'X' emblazon across it. He turned around to face Rei and immediately saw the pain and fear etched over the young mutant's face. He frowned, wishing he could lie to the kid and say that yes it would all eventually go away and he would be normal again. But he couldn't. Lying would just hurt the kid more.

He took a deep breath and sighed, suddenly feeling his actual old age. Logan took his big hand and rested it upon Rei's shoulder gently, fatherly almost. He couldn't even fake a smile to brighten the mood. "I wish I could say it does Rei. But it doesn't. Each and everyday you'll have to fight to stay sane. To stay human."

He watched Rei carefully for any sudden change. But was surprised to not see any! It was almost like the kid had come to terms with his deadly mutant abilities and the consequences. That he may never have full control over them. Never be normal again. Or possibly even murder an innocent life again. He was worried not to see any reaction.

He gently squeezed the neko-jin's shoulder. Surprised to feel the rock hard muscle beneath. "But you will have friends and family by your side. Now you have me, the Professor and the rest of the X-men as well. And most importantly you have your boyfriend Kai, who loves you." Wolverine stepped back and attempted a smile. Which he hoped didn't look too scary. "Having people who care and love you deeply beside you will make everything a bit easier. I promise."

Logan sighed sadly when his little speech didn't even draw a reaction from the young mutant. Maybe he was still in shock? He shrugged. "We should meet the others now." He jerked his hairy chin in the direction of the large 'X' doors beside them. "Let us go and greet the others shall see?"

Rei just nodded once and followed the Wolverine through the doors.

Beyond the doors laid a small tiled room. Three of the four walls were large shatter proof Windows. In the center of the room stood a metal workstation. Currently the X-men and the BladeBreakers surrounded this workstation gazing down at the blinking light and glowing displays.

Walking into the room Rei recognized several of the X-men. Even though he hadn't come face to face with some of them. He recognized Cyclops and the Professor from the airport earlier. There was also Jean Grey, the Beast and Nightcrawler present.

Max and Kai were also in the group. Max smiling ear to ear. Kai standing off a bit from the ground frowning and arms crossed. Rei was also surprised to see Kenny with them as well. He didn't remember Kenny coming along, he was only human after all. Must have caught a later flight.

"Ah Rei. Logan. Good to see you both," the bald man in the hover chair faced them smiling. The Professor.

The rest of the group looked at the duo. Kenny gasped and stepped back a little away from the approaching Wolverine and Rei. Rei frowned remembering that the Chief was now frightened of him. He couldn't blame the younger teen.

Kai noticed the hurt expression on his lover's face and pushed past Kenny, not forgetting to give the kid a glare as he did so. He walked up to his Rei and took his bandaged hand in his. He noticed the fresh red blood spots on the new bandages. "It's okay Rei," he mumbled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the mutant's pointed ear. Kai smiled slightly seeing Rei relax at his touch.

"Where is Tyson?" He asked looking around.

Kai jerked his chin in the direction of one of the large windows. "He is in the danger room with Storm right now."

"But isn't this the danger room?" Rei asked in confusion as he looked around the room again.

Professor Xavier chuckled. "No this is not the danger room Rei. This is the operations room in fact. This room controls what goes on in the danger room." He motioned with his hand towards the large windows. "Beyond these windows is the danger room. Go ahead and take a look. You're friend is in there now."

Rei looked at Kai briefly before looking at the windows. He hesitantly walked towards them, pulling Kai along."

He peered through the clear glass and gasped in surprise. The operations room was situated near the ceiling of the large spacious metal room. From the high vantage point, anyone in the operations room could see every corner of the danger room. The danger room itself looked to be the size of four major league football fields! Rei looked on in amazement until he noticed Tyson standing down below with a very tall dark skinned woman with wild white hair flowing around her. Storm, he noted.

Storm and Tyson looked up towards the room. Tyson ginned and waved to Rei when he noticed him. Rei acknowledged him back.

"We are ready whenever you are Professor," Storm spoke. Her deep beautiful voice resonating from a speaker upon the workstation.

The Professor leaned forward in his hover chair towards the speaker. "Thank you Ororo. Now Tyson we are going to start with the basics and work our way from there. Sound good?"

Tyson nodded eagerly and gave the group a thumbs up. "Gotcha Prof! Prepare to be blown away! Literally!" He grinned devilishly before turning his attention back to his mentor.

The lights in the danger room dimmed.

Storm reached into her pocket and pulled out a daisy. She held it out towards Tyson, who took the daisy gently with confusion etched on his face.

"Tyson Granger, I would like you to use your powers and levitate this daisy. But do it gently. Do not damage its delicate petals."

Tyson looked at the small flower with a bemused expression and laughed out loud. "That will be easy!" His eyes began to glow a light blue as wind suddenly started to pick up around him. He released the daisy and it began to fall towards the ground. Just as it was about to touch the ground, the slight breeze that Tyson conjured lightly caressed the daisy enough to blow it gently sideways. And now that Tyson had momentum he worked the breeze upwards with a hand motion, guiding the wind to lift the daisy skyward.

Storm watched the young mutant with a smile. "Very good Tyson," she chirped, plucking the daisy from the air.

Tyson's eyes returned to normal and he grinned in excitement. "What next?"

Storm put the flower behind her ear and held her chin with her fingers, thinking. "Let's see…flying would be too much for you to try now. But we will try that soon I promise. However let us see if you can at least get your feet off the floor," she mused thoughtfully.

Tyson's mouth hung open and he couldn't help but gasp. "Wait!" He exclaimed. "I can use my powers to fly?"

Storm laughed at Tyson's shocked expression, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why yes. You control the element wind." She demonstrated by calling the wind to herself. The wind started to howl and whipped at her clothes and hair. And then she rose into it. Floating a few feet off the ground.

Tyson's eyes grew like a child's in a candy store. He watched the storm rider with wonder. "Oh wow! I can do that?"

"With time and practice my child, yes." She landed gracefully on the ground. "But just try to levitate a few inches off the ground. No more."

Tyson nodded. He took a deep breath and then released it. Then he shut all the distractions out of his head and then threw all his concentration into the wind around him. The turbulence built up, also whipping his clothes and hair. The wind pressed against every inch of his body. But his feet remained planted.

The dragon grit his teeth in frustration and growled. He concentrated harder and the wind's strength increased. The wind as strong as a small tornado and getting stronger. And then his feet left the ground.

Tyson hipped with excitement, but that excitement was short lived as the strength of the wind evolved into a larger tornado. The tornado reared as if in anger. The roil of air picked Tyson up and shot him higher up. Tossing him as if he was a toy.

"No!" He screamed.

Storm gasped and leapt to action. "Nightcrawler! I need your assistance!"

The blue furred mutant teleported into the danger room within reach of Tyson. He reached out with his three digit hands and grabbed hold of the boy, pulling him against his body before porting them both back to the operations room.

The two then appeared in the center of their group of friends. Kurt released Tyson and stepped back before teleporting out of the room again. Only to return again in a puff of brimstone with Storm at his side.

Max ran to Tyson's side. "Are you okay? What happened in there?"

Tyson sat down on the floor suddenly feeling dizzy. "I lost control of the wind. Was too powerful." He smiled then. "So powerful! It was unbelievable Maxxie. I cannot believe that I could control something that powerful!" He flexed his fingers, staring at them in amazement.

Storm stepped forward. "Not bad but with practice you will be able to master it! Flying will soon be a cake walk for you!"

"So who is next in the danger room?" Rei asked. He looked at Kai. "You?"

Kai shook his head. "No. Max and I already showed off our powers. You are up."

Rei froze in place, eyes wide with horror. "No. No Kai I can't," he looked down at his bandaged hands. "I can't. I just can't." Rei began walking backwards away from the group.

Kai moved forward towards his boyfriend. He took both his bandaged hands in his. Kai felt the warm blood seep through the gauze. "Rei please." He gingerly leaned forward and kissed Rei's forehead. "They want to help you. I want to help you. Please Rei, let them help. They can help you control the animal inside."

Rei shook in Kai's arms. "I don't want to lose control. I can't hurt people again. I took lives. It hurt me and it hurts me still. Just remembering those faces. Those screams."

"Rei. Please. I will not let that happen." Rei looked over at Professor Xavier who just spoke. "My mutant power is telepathy. I have one of the most powerful minds on Earth. I can help you mentally cage the animal within. I can't get rid of it completely. But I can help by teaching you to cope and fight it mentally."

Rei looked from the Professor to Kai. "Okay," he mumbled.

Professor X smiled and turned to Logan. "Good. Kurt can you please teleport Rei and Logan down into the danger room and we shall begin."

Kurt took Logan's hand into his. Then he reached his other hand towards Rei, beckoning him.

Rei peered down at his bandaged hands and sighed. He began to untie the gauze revealing the mutant clawed hands beneath. He looked at Kurt's hand with concern.

Nightcrawler saw the concern and worry in the boy's expression. He grinned a toothy grin. "Do not worry der tiger. Your claws do not scare me, nor will they harm me." Kurt raise his and Logan's joined hands. "I've dealt with this man's claws all over my furry body and they do not scare me either. So holding hands with your little claws does not faze me. So do not worry!"

Rei smirked as Logan's face grew bright red with a blush. Wolverine gently squeezed Nightcrawler's hand getting his attention. "Please do not share with everyone where my claws have been. That is between you and I." He then looked at Rei. "Now let us go to the danger room and get started shall we?"

Rei nodded and carefully took Kurt's hand.

"All right. Hold tight and do not let go. Please," Kurt called out loud and the three disappeared in a puff of brimstone and reappeared below in the danger room.

Kurt saluted the two and snuck a quick kiss upon Logan's lips. Surprising the older mutant. And then teleported away. Leaving Logan and Rei alone in the large room.

Rei looked around the barren room. It was empty save for the windows above indicating the operations room. And a large door on the opposite end of the room. Possibly an exit.

"Let's get started!" Logan called.


	5. Chapter 5: Until It Sleeps

**Chapter 5: Until It Sleeps**

"Rei your mutant abilities we know only a little about. We know about the retractable claws, healing factor, heightened agility and strength and also the heightened senses." Charles Xaviers' voice resonated from invisible speakers in the danger room.

Rei nodded. "And the uncontrollable beast within. If you call that one of my cursed abilities."

"Not cursed. Gifted," Professor corrected. "And with time you will learn to control it. I promise."

Rei looked away from the operations room above. His eyes travelled around the large barren metal room before landing on Logan.

"Let's get started," Logan said. Three metal claws popped out of the back of his hands. The metal shined in the light. Rei heard it was called adamantium. And this very metal laced the older mutant's entire skeleton. Making him almost indestructible.

Rivulets of blood trickled down his hands from the adamantium claws punched through his skin. Rei's own claws extended in length seeing Wolverine's claws unsheathed. Warning signals echoing through his mind to fight. Rei shook his head to clear it. Logan wasn't the enemy here, he wasn't going to hurt him. He kept telling himself that mentally over and over again. He looked down at his own lengthened claws, blood also seeped from the fresh wounds. The flow slowed as his healing factor kicked in. He noticed Logan's blood did the same.

The room began to emanate a mechanical hum as parts of the floor began to rise. The platforms grew in height around the two mutant. Eventually the humming stopped and the platforms remained in place.

Logan crouched low and launched into the air, easily landing on top of one of the shorter platforms. He stood to his full height and looked down at Rei. "Your turn kid. Show me whatcha got," he beckoned.

Rei looked up at Logan. The platform must have been about seven feet tall. Easy, his mind quipped as he too crouched low, gathering his mutant enhanced muscles beneath him. He pushed himself skyward with a verbal growl escaping through his clenched teeth. He soared, defying gravity and landed on top of the same platform as Wolverine.

He stood up and smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back. "Good job kid."

Rei smirked. "Enough with the kid stuff Logan. The name is Rei," he laughed suddenly, clenching his fists as he crouched again and launched himself skyward again to a higher platform that was nearby. He landed easily on his bare feet.

Logan watched as the young mutant leapt from platform to platform. A smile on his face, showing his sharp feline fangs. Logan couldn't help but smile himself. The young mutant seemed to finally be enjoying himself, almost being a kid again.

Good, he thought. He was just a kid after all, no matter what he quipped. Rei deserved to be a teenager, even with the deadly mutant powers. "Now Rei let us test your agility," he called.

Rei's ears twitched at the sound of the mechanical hum resonating through the room again. But instead of more platforms appearing, laser guns began to dislodge themselves from the walls around him. The gun barrels aimed at him and followed his every movement as if like eyes.

The gun nearest him buzzed to life and a red laser shot from its barrel at him. It barely missed the mutant as he fainted to the side, falling from the platform onto a lower one. "Guns!" He exclaimed.

"Just dodge their fire. Use your other senses to predict their next move," Logan called from below.

Rei dodged several more laser fire and hissed at the guns. Barring his fangs, his claws lengthening.

He moved quickly out of the line of another laser and leapt towards it. Barring his claws before him, he growled as his sharp nails shredded through the metal and cables of the gun like butter.

Rei hissed in sudden pain as electricity sailed through his body. He fell back but was able to shift his feet beneath him and land safely. Electricity coursed through his body still, muscles spamming.

The damaged gun retreated back into the wall only for others to appear and take its place. They then continued on firing. Rei's vision glazed over in a hazy red color, his mind frantic. His muscles tensed and twitched uncontrollably. His fangs barred.

Logan saw the mental change immediately and recognized that Rei's mutant beast was taking over. Rei roared, a sound that ripped through Logan's body causing every hair on his body to stand on end. The roar was a cry for. A scared and cornered animal. A mix between a terrified human and a wounded and pissed off tiger.

Things were about to get out of control and he needed to stop this now!

"Charley! Turn off the danger room immediately!" He howled as he launched himself towards Rei and the trained gun.

Rei saw Logan out of the corner of his eye and dodged the older mutant. The lasers meant for Rei missed and instead struck Logan in the chest, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Rei roared again and jumped at the cluster of guns. Unleashing his claws he tore through the guns like the last one. Damaging them beyond repair. This time the aftershock didn't even faze him, instead it fed into his beastly rage.

More guns appeared out of the walls and Rei removed them just as easily.

Logan got to his feet and groaned audibly. "Professor!"

"Affirmative Logan. I am shutting it down immediately," the Professor's voice rang through the speakers.

The platforms disappeared back into the floor. The guns then did the same into the walls. Rei growled, confused. His eyes flashed around the room searching for the missing guns. He roared aloud.

Logan stepped forward before Rei trying to get his attention. "Rei we are done here! No more trainings! Calm down," he insisted.

Rei's glowing red eyes flashed and landed on Logan's exposed adamantium claws. Adrenaline coursed through his body. His mind shouting danger! He crouched and hissed at the approaching mutant exposing his fangs.

Logan froze in his footsteps. "Whoa Rei! Calm down please," he repeated. "I am not here to harm you. I am here to help you. Please hear me Rei." He retracted his claws. The holes where the claws appeared began to heal.

Rei's mind could not make sense of the older mutant's words. He roared again loudly.

A warning, Logan noted. He took a step back giving Rei space. Like that of a frightened wild animal. Because that is what Rei was at the moment. Scared and confused.

And without warning Rei launched himself at Logan. Claws extended.

Logan didn't hesitate. He moved out of Rei's way and quickly turned. There was no way he was going to have his back exposed to Rei. He needed to stay face to face at all times. The number one rule to surviving a wild animal encounter. "Rei! Please!" Logan yelled trying to get through to the other mutant.

Rei launched his body forward crashing straight into Wolverine. The two grappled with each other, rolling across the floor. Rei striking. Logan trying to evade.

"Rei listen to me! You have to fight it! Don't let it take control!" Logan nearly threw Rei off and away from him.

Rei twisted in the air like a cat and landed upon get his feet. He leaned forward groaning and cradled his head in his hands. "I can't!" he rasped through gritted teeth.

"Yes you can! You're doing it now!"

Rei howled in pain as his claws dug into his own skull, drawing blood that cascaded down his pained face and dropped onto the floor. "No!"

The speakers suddenly buzzed to life and the Professor's voice rang through the danger room. "Wolverine stand down. I am sending in Hank with a sedative. He needs to be sedated and quickly."

"No!" Logan argued and took a small step towards the distressed mutant. "Leave him be. I got this. Charley! Do not interfere!"

"He is hurting himself! We need to interfere in order to save him from hurting, even killing himself!"

"No!" Logan shouted.

Rei howled in pain and charged for Logan knocking him to the ground hard. An audible crack echoed through out the room as Logan's skull hit the floor hard knocking the mutant unconscious.

Rei roared, blood and spittle rained down on Wolverine's face. Logan did not awake. The feline mutant tore his claws through Logan's shirt and met flesh. Logan doesn't even awake as Rei's claws carved into him. Gutting him like a deer. Blood splattered as Rei shot forward, digging his fangs into Logan's jugular. Tearing out his throat savagely.

"Rei! Enough!" The Professor yelled over the speakers.

BAMF!

A brimstone cloud disappeared revealing the teleporting mutant Nightcrawler.

"I am sorry for this der tiger." Kurt kicked out cracking Rei's jaw. Breaking it with an audible crack. "But I cannot allow you to kill my mate." Nightcrawler reached out and grabbed Logan protectively.

"Kurt take him to the healing ward immediately. Hank will meet you there," Professor called.

Kurt looked up to the operations room and nodded before disappearing in BAMF!

Rei roared.

The large door opened suddenly. Rei whirled around to face it. Kai stepped into the room then. Alone.

"Kai! What in heaven's name are you doing?" Professor called out in alarm.

Kai ignored the Professor and advanced into the room towards Rei who growled slightly in warning. The bluenette came within three feet of the feral mutant and stopped. The room grew quiet as the two faced each other. Rei twitching with adrenaline. Kai motionless.

"Rei," Kai whispered quietly not to startle the neko-Jin. "Please come back to me."

The feline mutant blinked several times before he hissed suddenly in pain. His hands flew to his head, with his claws again digging into his skin.

"No Rei!" Kai lunged forward and grabbed Rei's hands. With all his strength he pried the mutant hands away, pinning them to his side. "Rei!"

The neko-Jin cried out in pain as the red glow flickered and then faded from his eyes.. Rage and anger and fear melted away to reveal pain and anguish and dread. Tears fell from those golden orbs and they mixed with the spilled blood upon his face. Rei sagged forward and began to sob uncontrollably into Kai's arms.

Kai's arms immediately circled around Rei and the two fell to the floor on their knees. The Russian held his tiger protectively and he rocked back and forth trying to soothe him.


	6. Chapter 6: Buckle Down

**Chapter 6: Buckle Down**

Rei awoke in the night. His head resting upon Kai's chest. His jaw fully healed from being broken by Nightcrawler earlier that night. His knees were pulled in close to his chest. His unbandaged right hand lay palm down against Kai's abdomen. His eyes watched as the claws grew, the tips gently touching Kai's skin. He took a deep breath to calm himself and watched the claws slowly retracted. He took another breath in and let it out. He continued this in the same rhythm as Kai's steadily beating heart.

Rei gazed at his hand, spellbound for what felt like forever. He didn't even realize that Kai had awaken.

Kai's fingers lazily caressed Rei's face causing the younger teen to jump. He let out a dry chuckle as he continued to caress his tiger gently. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. "How'd you sleep?"

"Nightmares," Rei whispered.

Kai frowned and circled his arms around Rei, holding him tight against his chest. He pressed his lips against the soft raven hair and sighed. "Rei it's all going to be okay."

The neko-Jin stilled and remained quiet for several minutes. "I could have killed him. There was so much blood. I tore out the man's throat," he choked back on a sudden sob.

The phoenix hugged him tighter and kissed his head again. "Logan is the Wolverine. He cannot die. That man is very hard to kill. He has the healing factor like you. He will survive Rei. He will heal. You did not kill him."

"But if he was just a normal human he would be dead. If it was Cyclops or Storm or the Professor. Or even Tyson or Max! They don't heal like Logan and I. They would be dead!"

"Rei please," Kai soothed as he gently rocked Rei in his arms. "It's going to be okay. We are going to get through this. Please have some confidence in yourself. You have to believe you can control it. Don't let it take away who you are." He paused sitting up and turning Rei to face him. "Don't let it take away my Rei."

He cupped Rei's face in both of his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips to the neko-jin's. They were warm and soft. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Rei's groan through the kiss. "That's it," he encouraged, opening his mouth to allow Rei's tongue to explore.

The neko-jin crawled forward and straddled the Russian's hips, his arms circling around the older teen's neck. Clawed fingers gently twisted themselves through the dark blue hair at the phoenix's nape. He pushed his tongue further into Kai's mouth and moaned in pressure as he flicked the tip of his tongue across the roof of Kai's mouth.

Kai moaned deeply, pushing himself forward, laying Rei back, pinning him down. He held Rei's hands above them, pinned as well against the mattress. He broke the heated kiss, panting before trailing kisses down the neko-jin's jaw and neck, teasingly kissing the sensitive collarbone.

Ri moaned deeply with animal need, trying to release his trapped hands so he could explore. He groaned in frustration, arching his hips up into Kai's.

Kai gave a husky laugh. "Someone is feeling better," he quipped. He flicked his tongue across Rei's taut nipple receiving another pleasurable moan in return. "You're body is so beautiful. So exotic. Your markings…breath taking." He sucked on the trapped mutant's neck, playfully nipping it with his teeth as he pulled away. "You have completely changed. From a blood thirsty mutant to a horny feline in heat. God you're so fucking hot!"

Rei paled suddenly and froze beneath Kai. He looked at him with a wounded look. "Well, way to ruin the mood sourpuss. Bloody mutant? Really" how is that suppose to make me feel sexy and turned on?"

Kai sat up abruptly and also paled. He groaned. "Shit! I'm so sorry Rei. I didn't mean it like that."

Rei sighed and pulled away. "It's okay. I know you didn't," he looked at his lover and smiled. "You're new to this whole relationship thing after all. Bloody to you is probably sexy."

Kai laughed slightly, no humor behind it. "Rei don't say that."

Rei leaned back onto his elbows and gazed up at the wounded bluenette. He smiled. "Sorry." He layer back and looked up towards the ceiling. He reached and laced his fingers through Kai's own and sighed. "You know this is when I feel the most sane. Normal. When I feel like my older self." He looked back at Kai. "When I am with you. Either making love, or cuddling or laughing. Or when I am with the others beyblading, training or goofing off." He sighed. "It feels wonderful."

Kai moved and laid beside Rei, his hand resting upon the neko-jin's bare stomach. Fingers lightly tracing the black stripes. "You are always normal to me," he mused.

The feline mutant laughed out loud. No humor was behind the laugh though. Only sarcasm. "I am far from normal now Kai. I will probably never come close to normal again. Physically and mentally." He sighed and placed his hand on top of Kai's, stilling his wandering fingertips. "But I will continue to try. For you and my friends."

Kai smiled and leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss. "And that's all you can do. And I will be by your side every step of the way. Now we should probably try and get back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Rei laughed this time with humor and playfully pushed Kai's shoulder. "Aww no sex?"

Kai smirked. "Another time okay? A rain check."

Rei kissed Kai's cheek and curled his body into his lover's body. "Alright. You're too tired. I can tell," he purred.

Kai nuzzled his tiger's raven head. "Oh yah sure," he laughed sarcastically.

* * *

Logan sat up in the bed, groaning slightly. His chest and neck itched like the devil but he refused to scratch at it, knowing the healing wounds there. He grumbled to himself as he shifted his body into a more comfortable position.

"You move too much," a voice quietly protested.

Logan started and looked down to see Kurt curled at his side, half awake.

"Good morning." Kurt smiled as he began to stretch. His tail twitched to life at his side and moved upwards, the spade tip caressing Logan's stumbled chin affectionately.

Logan smiled catching that tail and placing a tender kiss upon the spade. "Good morning to you too beautiful," he said huskily, his throat feeling super tender. Still healing.

Kurt smiled up at his lover and adjusted himself so his head lay cushioned on Logan's lap. "You're a charmer," he purred. "How are you feeling though?" he asked seriously.

Logan's fingers began to tangle themselves through the dark navy blue curls of his lover's hair. "Just itchy. I'm healing nicely. The kid has a lot of power and I didn't expect it." He sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "He just needs to learn to control that power. In order to do so he needs to cage that beast first. Which he will be able to do over time. If I could cage mine, he can too."

Kurt nodded, his fingers grazing the side of his own hip, tracing the three jagged scar lines there. Logan watched that hand with a pained expression.

Kurt watched his lover back with glowing yellow eyes. He smiled showing his fangs, that stood out against his dark blue furred skin. "I like my scars. Do not feel bad. It is your way of marking me as yours."

Wolverine's icy blue eyes roamed over the dark mutant's body; that lay bare from the abdomen and up. So sexy, he smirked trailing his hand down the well muscled torso. Kurt's hand snaked its way up and met him half way, taking hold of the burly hand.

"You're not scared or worried to see Rei again are you?" Nightcrawler asked.

"No. The kid reminds me of myself. He just lost control. I heal and will take more hits in order to help him. He doesn't need people to be scared of him. That will only make him feel worse. We need to set him in the right direction."

Kurt nodded. He understood. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Wolverine leaned back resting his head against the wall and thought that question through. "With time and patience," he finally said. "In the danger room he lost it when the guns began to fire at him. You should have seen his face before as he was jumping from platform to platform. He looked happy. The weapons took him by surprise, he wasn't expecting to be fired at. And like any wild animal that is starring down the barrel of a gun, he freaked and went into offense. The beast inside must be triggered by the adrenaline during a fight. That is the first step we need to face. To control that adrenaline. Meditation and constant exercise will do just that. He just has to believe he can do it."

The dark furred mutant nodded in agreement. "You're right. And with his supportive friends by his side he will be able to accomplish that. Just like you did."

Logan laughed quietly under his breath and bent his head down to graze his lover's lips with his own. "You were a great help yourself Elf."

Kurt smiled devilishly up at Logan. "I try," he scoffed. He began to stretch his lean body again, groaning as his muscles protested. "As much as I would love to stay in this bed with you and explore that sexy body of yours my love. I sadly must get up and report to the kitchen for some much needed breakfast. I missed out on dinner last night nursing you back to health." He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of indigo smoke and reappeared at the foot of the bed. His tail twitched playfully behind him.

"Don't remove me with your sweet taking Elf or I'll force you to spend the day and the night in this bed with me. And I'll make sure you are too sore to move the next day." Logan growled.

Laughter danced in Kurt's glowing yellow eyes. "Oh really?" he purred leaning forward placing his palms upon get the bed spread. His tail swaying suggestively behind him before it started to caress his inner thigh and slowly moved towards his own crotch.

Logan gulped and Kurt gave him a coy grin as he slowly inched his way back onto the bed. Making his way and crawling on top of Logan.

* * *

Tyson practically inhaled his entire breakfast. He licked his lips and fingertips, a smile cracking across his face. "Am I aloud to get second?" he asked.

Max, Kai, Kenny and Rei continued to eat, unfazed. However the X-men stared at Tyson, mouths hung open in astonishment.

The younger female mutant, known as Kitty Pryde sat beside Tyson. She was the first to come through. "Yes. Of course," she laughed.

Kurt, who sat farther down the table laughed out loud. "Wow you actually want seconds of Kitty's cooking?"

Kitty growled and stared daggers at Nightcrawler. "Hey!" she snapped.

Tyson beamed at Kitty with a genuine smile. "Yes! Her cooking is great!"

The brunette female gaped at the Japanese teen in surprise. She quickly recovered from the shock and blushed. "Wow! Thank you Tyson. You are the first to ever compliment my cooking. It means a lot. Of course you can have seconds. Help yourself."

The dragon jumped to his feet with a wide grin. "Thanks a lot Kitty!" And with that he took off towards the kitchen.

Professor Xavier gaped at Tyson before looking to Kai with a surprised expression. "Does the boy usually eat this much?"

Kai placed his form down and cleared his throat before speaking. "Yep!"

"Mu, my," the Professor mused, his gaze the. Landed on Rei who was quietly pushing the scrambled eggs on his plate around with his fork. He hadn't said a word since he sat down or acknowledged anyone. "Rei how are you feeling this morning?"

Rei didn't even look up from his plate and just shrugged.

Charles frowned, his attempt at small talk failed. He then looked at Logan. "How about you Logan?"

Logan looked up and nodded. "All healed and ready for training. Going to go to the danger room after breakfast and spar with Kurt. He didn't go earlier this morning cause he was complaining about being sore." He smirked at the blue mutant beside him who scowled and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

Tyson ran back into the room with his plate piled high with food. He fell into his chair and immediately began shoveling food into his mouth. The X-men starring at him with surprise and semi disgust.

He guzzled down his orange juice and sighed content lay. "So I have been thinking!" he said, smiling ear to ear. "The X-men all have super cool nicknames and I believe we BladeBreakers need super hero names as well."

Max grinned. "That's a good idea Tyson!"

Professor placed his glass down on the table. "Excellent idea in deed Tyson. Do you already have a name in mind?"

Tyson cradled his chin in the palm of his hand and sat back in his chair, thinking. Within minutes he snapped his fingers and sat bolt up right. "Yes I do!" he exclaimed. "Here is my idea. In the sport of beyblading our beyblades had sacred spirits within them known as bit beasts. My bit beast was the wind dragon, Dragoon. He was my buddy and a great inspiration to me. So to honor him I would like to have the super hero name Dragoon!"

Professor looked thoughtful as did the rest of the group.

"That is a good idea! Great actually Tyson. I am actually surprised you came up with it." Max laughed. "I will do the same and take the name Draciel after my chimera bit beast!"

The Professor nodded his agreement. "I agree! What a splendid idea." The older mutant looked towards Kai and Rei. "What were your guy's bit beast names?"

"Mine was the phoenix Dranzer." Kai then looked at Rei.. "Rei's was the white tiger known as Driger." Rei remained looking at his plate, not acknowledging the team or sharing his opinion. "For once I agree with Tyson. I like his idea. And it is a great way to honor our bit beast. I will be called Dranzer." He looked to Rei but frowned when the neko-jin remained silent and drawn. "And I am sure Rei agrees as well. He will be Driger." Kai took Rei's hand and the neko-jin gently squeezed his agreement but remained silent.

"Dragoon, Draciel, Dranzer and Driger," Professor X nodded and smiled. "Then it is settled," he declared.

Tyson whooped his excitement.

When the excitement passed everyone returned back to their meal. Chatting idealy with one another about today's schedule.


	7. Chapter 7: Perfectly Perfect

**Geirr:** Hello everyone! Hope you all are doing well and enjoying this fic. Not sure though if people are enjoying it, haven't got feedback. So I guess it is good so far lol. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Perfectly Perfect**

* * *

Tyson lounged out in the courtyard, starring up at the fluffy white clouds above. He swirled his finger in the air creating a slight breeze to caress his skin, he sighed in content. He heard the distant laughter of other students. This place was paradise, he thought, sighing once again.

He could not believe the rapid change of events that assaulted the team. The mutant powers. Being banned from the BBA because of those said powers. Rei's sudden murderous mood changes. Hell him and Kai dating! But they were taking these changes one step at a time.

The world will soon realize that mutants aren't a danger to humanity. And the BladeBreakers would be welcomed back into the BBA with open arms. Rei would be able to control his powers along with the rest of them.

He sighed, sitting up. That was when he noticed a young brunette female heading his way. He recognized her from this morning. Kitty Pryde.

"Hello Tyson," she greeted him with a kind smile. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Tyson smiled back and patted the grass beside him. "Have a seat my lady."

Kitty blushed and giggled. Sitting down beside him she sighed contently. "I know you haven't been at the school long enough but I hope you are settling in nicely. Everyone here is very excited to have you and your team here with us. More than half of the student body and some of the faculty are huge beyblades fan. Of course no one is as good as you guys. We barely have time to blade around here with school, training with our powers and saving the world." She quietly laughed to herself at the last part.

Tyson pulled his Dragoon blade out of his pocket and held it out. Kitty leaned in and peered at it. "Wow! So that's Dragoon?"

Tyson nodded vigorously. "Yep! Sure is!" The sun glinted off the silver edges of the high performance beyblade. "My best buddy. Honestly I wouldn't be the blader I am today if it wasn't for him."

Kitty reached into her own pocket and pulled out a slightly damaged purple beyblade. She looked down at it smiling. "I highly doubt that. From what I have seen of you in the tournaments you have natural talent. Even without Dragoon I think you'd still be the champion. You are really good."

Tyson blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Kitty." He looked at the purple beyblade in her hand. "So you do blade then?" He held his hand out. "May I see it?"

Kitty nodded, placing the blade into his extended hand. Tyson held the beyblade close to his face. It was mostly light purple with blue and yellow accents. It was battered up a bit but still in good blading condition. He ran his thumb over the small yellow circle in the center of the beyblade. "It is a good beyblade."

She smiled and took it from his out stretched hand. "Thank you Tyson. I call it my Shadowcat Strike." She laughed blushing. "Named it after my own code name, Shadowcat."

"That's awesome! It is a good name for a beyblade. Has a nice ring to it!" He gave her a thumbs up and showed off Dragoon. "I have an idea! How about we have a bey battle?"

Kitty gasped and looked at him in surprise. "Tyson I can't battle you! I am no match for you. Compared to you I am rookie!"

Tyson laughed out loud and stood up. "No skill is needed for this battle. We are going to battle for fun."

She looked up and shrugged. "I don't know Tyson. I mean I am not good. I actually suck at beyblading."

Tyson held his hand down towards Kitty. She looked at his hand briefly before hesitatly taking it. Dragoon pulled Shadowcat to her feet. "Then let this be a training battle. Let me teach you some moves. Attack and defense." She looked skeptical. "Come on Kitty! It'll be fun! Please? Don't make me beg!" Tyson clasped his hands together beneath his chin and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Kitty giggled. "Okay! Okay! Be my teacher then. Show me what it takes to become a beyblade champion!" She flashed her blade at Tyson and winked.

Tyson grinned and jumped with joy. "Alright! That's what I wanted to hear! This will be great!"

Kitty jerked her chin in the direction of the tennis court behind the mansion. "We have a single beyblade dish over by the tennis court. It is nothing fancy but I am sure it can still handle a bey battle or two. It's pretty old."

Tyson began to walk in that direction. "Awesome! Then let's go!" Kitty followed him and the two began to race across the well manicured lawn.

Dragoon looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "I bet I can beat you to the dish!"

Shadowcat laughed and pushed her legs faster catching up to Tyson within seconds. She was in good shape and pretty quick, Tyson noted. "You're on Dragoon!" She called as she passed him.

The two raced. Tyson passed her only for her to catch up seconds later. He laughed and Kitty joined him in that laughter.

The fence surrounding the tennis court loomed before them. Kitty pushed herself ahead in their little race. Taking the lead! She looked behind her at Tyson and stuck her tongue out teasingly.

Tyson gasped as Kitty headed straight for the fence with no slowing down. "Kitty the fence! Watch out!"

Kitty looked before her but instead of stopping before the fence she completely fazed through it! The links not broken but still holding together as if a human did not just run through them just now. She stopped in her tracks and spun on her heal to face Tyson. Her hands rested upon her hips as she smirked at him.

Tyson came to a halt just before the fence. He gaped at her in surprise and confusion. She laughed out loud at his stunned expression.

He shook his head to clear it. "I forgot about your ability to faze through solid objects." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously peering through the fence at Kitty. She smiled sheepishly and reached through the fence, fazed. She took hold of his hand and pulled him through to her side.

Tyson gasped surprised as he turned around and stared at the fence. He raised his hand and placed his palm against the solid links of the fence. He pushed against the links but his hand did not go through. "That is so cool!" he spoke. He looked back at the mutant.

Kitty smiled and blushed a little. "It is more of a defensive power but it does come in handy sometimes."

They then continued to walk across the tennis court. "Handy indeed. I mean you are a super hero. You have saved countless lives. Plus it is an awesome super power!" Tyson said.

"Yah I have grown to love it," she admitted. She reached for his hand and clasped it. They fazed through the fence together and just about ten to fifteen feet away was the beyblade stadium. More like dish though because it was small. Almost too tiny, Tyson thought but shook his head. It was better than nothing!

They approached the dish and Tyson began to examine it. It was chipped and dented Ina few places. Paint faded as well. But if you looked past the damage you could still see a good and proper beyblade dish. "This is perfect Kitty!"

She smiled and pulled out her beyblade and launcher. "Alright so teach me Tyson how to become a beyblade champion."

Tyson pulled out his Dragoon blade and expensive high end launcher. He grinned at her. "Well I can't teach you how to become a champion. I'd be giving away my title if I did that. I can teach you to though if you ask nicely."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and prepared her launcher. "Alright then! Shall we?"

The dragon grinned and also prepared his launcher. "Yes! We shall" the two readied themselves. "Alright now! Let it rip!"

They pulled their rip cords and the beyblades launched into the beyblade dish. The blades circled around each other numerous times. Kitty's blades moved smoothly around, side to side. She smiled down into the beyblade dish, her eyes following her purple blade.

"You handle your blade well Kitty!"

"Thanks Tyson," she called from across the dish. "Alright enough chit chat! Show me what you've got champion!"

The bluenette laughed and threw his hands into the air. "You're asking for it!" He looked down at his beyblade as it began to spin faster around Kitty's beyblade. "Now Dragooned! Let us teach her how to really beyblade! Attack!"

The Dragoon beyblade swirled into action! It spun circles around Kitty's blade a few more times before finally changing course and charging it. Speed picked up as the dragon blade neared.

"Yah! Go Dragoon!" Tyson cheered.

But just when you thought Dragoon was going to strike the other beyblade, it did the unbelievable! The Dragoon beyblade went right through Shadowcat's beyblades! Tyson leaned forward and gasped. Shocked! "What the hell?"

Kitty whooped and threw her fist into the air. "How'd you like that little surprise? My beyblade's secret weapon!"

Tyson looked at the purple blade in amazement. He smiled as he figured out how Kitty's blade was able to pull off the little trick. He chuckled. "Wow! You made your beyblade move fast enough that it gave the illusion of 'fazing' through solid objects. Or beyblades in this matter. Like that of your mutant ability. Really coolant! And here you made me believe that you were a rookie at beyblading."

The brunette looked up from the dish at Tyson and shrugged. "I am a rookie. I didn't lie about that. I just happen to be extremely stubborn and I kept practicing until I mastered that one move." She looked back down at her still spinning beyblade. "And that is all I pretty much know!"

"Yah but that move is pretty effective. I mean with practice you could out spin any beyblade you go against. Just by fazing through it every time."

"True. I've thought of that but that isn't a true beyblade battle. I believe it would be almost like cheating. Not allowing my opponent to touch me at all. It is a fancy technique yes, but a technique that needs to be used in battle, not defense."

Tyson watched the two blades. "Interesting. You are a true beyblader if you think a battle through like that. I like it. But here is an idea. Once your beyblades fazes through the attacking blade you can quickly counter with your own attack. You're opponent will still be in shock from seeing his or her blade going right through yours, that they would not see you coming or expect it!"

Kitty nodded. "That is an excellent idea! Thank you for the tip."

Tyson laughed out loud and pumped his fist into the air. The Dragoon beyblade swirled to life at Tyson's excitement and charged towards Kitty's beyblade, this time striking it hard. The purple blade wobbled slightly from side to side trying to withstand to assault.

"Oh no!" Kitty gasped.

"Oh yes!" Tyson quipped. "Go in for the final attack Dragoon!" The silver beyblade obeyed and spun around quickly, striking the opposing blade and sending it flying from the bey dish. It clattered to the ground and rolled to a stop beside Kitty's foot. She sighed in disappointment as she knelt down to retrieve her beyblade. She then chuckled under her breath. "I knew Icouldnt stand a chance against you."

Tyson retrieved his beyblade and approached Kitty. "Don't say that. Next time do your little trick and counter like I told you. With practice you will get better and better. Now let us try that again!" He reach his hand out towards Kitty and beckoned her to her feet. She reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Tyson!" a voiced called from across the lawn. The two bladers looked over to see a frightened Max running towards them nearly tripping over himself. "Tyson's! It's Rei! He's been kidnapped!"

* * *

 **Geirr:** Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: No Reason Why

**Geirr:** Here is Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry this chapter may seem a bit fast.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **black wolf-kot:** thank you so much for your review! I do plan on adding more into this fic about what went down in Hong Kong. I haven't wrote anything in a few years so I am trying to get back into the swing of things! Your review means a lot and have given me some ideas for the fic in the future :) hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic! Thank you again!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: No Reson Why**

* * *

Kitty, Max and Tyson raced to the front of the mansion as quickly as possible. The three came to a sudden halt and gasped in horror.

The front of the mansion was ripped apart. Bricks and mortar scattered across the front lawn, broken furniture and glass cluttered the area as well. The whole front of the mansion was ripped apart by some unnamed force. A mutant? The police? Army most likely…

Kitty took Tyson's hand and squeezed it as she stared at the destruction before them. "What the hell happened here? Why didn't we hear anything?" She broke the silence and looked at Tyson, then at Max.

"It was Magneto's Brotherhood. Juggernaut actually. He broke into the mansion and destroyed all the security in the place. Knocked out Cyclops and Storm and the Beast! Then he proceeded through the mansion until he found Rei. Rei fought but he wasn't enough for the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut then knocked him out and took him away." Max explained.

Kitty gasped. "The Juggernaut? Oh my God! Why did he take Rei? What could Magneto possibly want with him?"

A roar of anger ripped through the air from the direction of the mansion. Kai shot out from the debri of the front entrance, his telekinetic powers lifting him through the sky. His eyes glowed red with anger and red electricity surrounded his entire body. Kai was the one who had roared!

"Kai!" Jean called soaring after him. She caught up to him within seconds and reached out and grabbed his wrist bringing him to a stop. "Kai listen to me. You mustn't go after Rei alone please! The Juggernaut and Magneto are dangerous and you would not stand a chance against them!"

"I need to save him!" Kai protested trying to pull away from the Jean's hold.

"And you will! But you must not do this alone. Let us help you. But you need to first come with me and regroup. We need to come up with a plan of action."

Kai growled and ripped his arm from Jean's grasped and scowled at her. "There is no time to plan! We must go now! He is in danger! He might get killed!"

He began to take off again only to have Jean Grey block his path."Kai you must listen to me. I know you love Rei with all your heart but you must use your head and think this through. You are going to get yourself killed if you go after him with no back up and no plan. So please Kai return to the mansion with me and we shall come up with something."

"Kai!" Tyson called from below.

The bluenette looked from Jean and down to Tyson who was accompanied by Max and the X-man Kitty. They all looked worried as they gazed up at the two floating mutant's. "Kai!" Tyson called again. "You must let us help you. Rei is our friend too. You cannot abandon us and go after him yourself. We care for you and your safety. Plus Rei would be furious with us if we let you go alone!"

Kai looked down at Tyson in amazement. Shocked even! "But I must go now. We are wasting precious time sitting here and arguing!"

Jean grabbed Kai's shoulder and turned him to face her. "Then enough with the arguing and come back with us to the mansion. We can sit down and come up with a plan that will work. The sooner you agree to come with us the sooner we can go and rescue Rei!"

Kai jerked away from Jean's touch and cast a glance down at the trio below. They looked up at him with concern but he could see the need to help in their eyes. They truly wanted to help him save his boyfriend. He looked back at Jean Grey beside him, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Alright then fine!" he barked. "Then let's hurry and go. I need to save Rei."

He flew back into the mansion leaving the other four behind. Jean Grey maneuvered in the air to face Tyson, Max and Kitty below. "We must hurry like he said. Everyone meet in the war room!" She too then flew after Kai and into the mansion.

"Let's go! Kitty lead the way. You know where the war room is. We will follow you," Tyson said.

Kitty nodded and led the two into the wrecked mansion.

* * *

The war room was situated in the mansion's sub basement beside the danger room's operation room. Like the operations room, the war room was also small. No windows and only one door. A large table was in the center of the room with a handful of chairs surround it. All the X-men were present: Jean Grey, Cyclops, the Beast, Wolverine, Storm and Nightcrawler. Kai was also there standing beside Professor X at the head of the table, his arms crossed.

Everyone chatted with each other quietly about the current events as Tyson, Max and Kitty walked into the room.

"Can we hurry up already? Rei's in danger and we need to go now!" Kai said irritably. He was tapping his foot with annoyance against the tiled floor.

Professor X nodded in agreement. "Yes. So let us get down to it. Rei has been kidnapped by the Juggernaut for Magneto I am pretty sure. I do not know have any ideas on how to rescue him…" He informed the team. He looked around the group and they all acknowledged with their agreements. "Any ideas?"

The group looked to one another in confusion. Everyone drawing a blank. The Beast leaned forward in his chair, tenting his clawed fingers below his chin. His face showing that he was deep in thought. "Perhaps we must find out first why Magneto would want Rei."

Everyone nodded.

"Magneto is always trying to find a way to encourage war between humans and mutant's," Cyclops pointed out.

"You're right. And Rei's attack on Hong Kong scared humans all over the world. And fear is a big component to war. Maybe Magneto plans on releasing Rei's inner beast. In a heavily populated area." Hank said.

Horror slowly appeared on the faces of the group as they took in what the Beast suggested.

"Rei hasn't been able to control his beast!" Max gasped in horror. "If Magneto encourages his beast, Rei will be unable to fight it. Especially with Kai and us not their to help him fight it!"

Everyone shuddered.

"How are we suppose to rescue him now? Where is he?" Tyson questioned.

The Professor moved his hover chair back and away from the table. "I can use Cerebro to find Rei's location. Hopefully he will be with the Juggernaut or Magneto. Both of their helmets prevent me from pin pointing their locations. But I can get through to Rei."

Kai looked hopeful and sighed with relief. "The go and find him now, we are wasting precious time."

"Patience Dranzer. We will find Rei through Cerebro and get him back safely." Professor Xavier said as he moved his hover chair towards the door. "I shall go now, X-men suit up and go meet at the Blackbird jet."

"I think the kids need to stay behind Professor, they are too new into their powers and are not experience enough with them. We cannot fight and watch them and keep them safe," Cyclops said.

"Scott…" the Professor began.

"Absolutely not! We are going!"

Everyone turned their eyes towards the voice that spoke out angrily. It was Tyson. He looked furious as he glared at Scott Summers. "We are going," he repeated through gritted teeth. "Rei is out friend and we will not sit here twiddling our thumbs waiting for you to bring him home! He means the world to us."

"I understand Tyson how much Rei means to you. To all of you. But I insist on you all staying here at the mansion. It is much safer. Magneto's is extremely dangerous and stronger than you think. We cannot afford to lose any of you."

"But Cyclops if you do understand then you will let us come along," Maz insisted stepping up beside Tyson.

Kai stepped forward as well. He stood a few inches away from Scott, he jabbed his finger into the older mutant's chest. "Rei is my lover and I will not stand off to the side while you go and rescue him! I made a promise that I will always stay by his side. That I will always be there for him. And I am not going to let a bunch of dressed up super heroes tell me otherwise." He stepped back and crossed his arms. "Either we go with you guys or we will go alone to rescue him. And we won't let you stop us!"

Tyson and Max nodded their agreement.

Cyclops' shoulders sagged slightly as he looked down at the trio through his ruby quartz sunglasses. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine then. Whatever. But if anyone is hurt or any lives lost do not come and blame us!"

"Scott!" Jean barked.

He turned to his lover, raising a confused eyebrows. "Jean?" he questioned.

She placed her hands upon her hips and scowled at him. "Let them come along. They are stronger: than they look and could be a great asset for the team." She paused and walked up to Scott's side and took his hand into hers. "And they are not lying about going after Rei if we do not allow them to come with us."

Cyclops looked down at their clasped hands and pondered what she had just said. He looked over at the BladeBreakers and sighed again as he looked back at Jean. Defeated. "Fine…they can come but I mean it, if anything bad happens do not go blaming me or anyone else on my team."

Tyson pumped his fist into the air and cheered. "Hell yes!" Tyson faced the Professor. "Now hurry Professor so we can go and get Rei!"

* * *

 **Geirr:** I am not too happy with this chapter. I am sorry guys. It has been awhile, my apoligizes. My daughter wanted to play while I was writing this and I feel like I rushed it. Felicity doesn't understand that daddy has some writing to do lol. But I love my little doll so much.

I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. Please review and let me know what you think and share with me ideas for future chapters. I want everyone to enjoy this fanfic to its fullest!


End file.
